The aim of this study is to determine whether nitric acid vapor alone or in combination with ozone has an adverse effect on the human respiratory system. To accomplish this pulmonary function tests, bronchoscopy with bronchoalveolar and proximal airway lavages, and bronchial biopsy will be employed to determine if, and to what degree, airway narrowing and inflammation occur.